The Shower
by the lieutenant
Summary: Rukia finds living in the Kurosaki household ok, everything but the shower situation. Each night ichigo has to stand watch while she takes one making the whole thing, very bothersome. ichiruki!


Now that Rukia had started living in Ichigo's house some things have become, well awkward. Considering no one but Ichigo in the Kurosaki household knew she is living there. So she had to hide just to do some of the simplest of tasks; eating, sleeping, and showering. To Rukia the most bothersome was the latter. While she showered Ichigo always had to keep watch right outside the door and make up some nonsense excuse for why he was standing outside the bathroom. To their luck the person always asking was rather Zuzu or Karin and Zuzu would always just ask if everything was alright while Karin would rather not even ask or shrug it off.

Their luck ran out that very night.

"Ichigo lets go, I want to take a shower before it gets too late," she said after they came home from yet another hollow fight.

"Aww cant it wait until tomorrow, I'm exhausted and my dad is probably home now," he said. He really didn't want to make excuses to his father, the whole situation could end very badly if he saw Rukia, and in their shower at that! Ichigo didn't want his father assuming things.

"I'm all dirty from that fight I don't want to sleep like this, lets go," she said not leaving any room for arguments.

"Hey wait just a minute I'm just as dirty as you and I'm not insisting on taking one," he replied, he really didn't care that much he just wanted to make Rukia mad. She was so funny and he had to admit a little cute when she got all flustered. He scratched his head looking at her as she got her shower stuff ready. She obviously wasn't hearing any of his complaints

"Its not my fault you are ok with being all dirty," she said giving him a face. He scowled at her. "Anyway lets go."

"Yeah fine," he replied

They made their way to the bathroom without any problems and Rukia went inside. Right when Ichigo thought she was gone she poked her head out the door at him. "Now if anyone comes knock three times ok?" she said.

"You tell me that every time Rukia," he replied, his voice tired. She smiled in response and her head disappeared in the room. For a few minutes all was well but then just as Ichigo was beginning to close his eyes he heard footsteps. He quickly got up and knocked on the door, three times, like Rukia told him. He heard the water go off quickly and the light followed it soon after. He knew she couldn't get out of the window in that room so she ultimately was trapped. He had to keep whoever it was out long enough to sneak her back to his room. To his great misfortune it was his father, great. He had warned Rukia of this.

"IICCCCCHHHHHIIIIGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO!" his father screamed running at him. Ichigo easily kicked him right in the face. After his father go up and dusted himself off he asked, "What are you doing in front of the bathroom I was about to go in." Damn the perfect timing he has.

"Oh well I was about to go in there to umm, take a shower," seeing his father giving him a suspicious face he continued, "I got dirty in gym at school today and I have been so busy I didn't have time to take one until now."

"Ok I guess I can wait, go on in then," he said. Damn, could he really go in there if she was there?

"Yeah," he replied and walked into the bathroom, very worried. When he turned on the light and shut the door he quickly covered his eyes afraid of what Rukia would do to him if he saw her naked.

"Its ok, I have a towel," she whispered. He opened his eyes and saw she had a towel around her, but there was soap still in her hair and all over her body. Ichigo hated admitting it to even him self but seeing Rukia all wet and soapy…. Oh god, now's not the time for that. Rukia was his friend, nothing more.

"Well I guess since you told him you were showering I can finally shower in peace! You should stay in here to be safe," she whispered. He was about to sit down on the floor and listen to her shower when they hear a shout from outside.

"Hey Ichigo I forgot I left something in there I'm coming in so don't be doing anything weird!" his father shouted. Well one thing he can say for sure is what he is doing is definitely weird!

"Quick, Ichigo!" Rukia whispered reaching her hand out to him, she was already in the shower but did have to towel around her still. He grabbed her hand and hoisted himself into the tub, closing the curtain just as his dad opened the door. Unfortunately trying to close the curtain worked but the quick motion caused him to slip on the wet surface. Rukia tried to catch him but with his amount of weight he ended up falling right on top of her. If anyone had told Ichigo one day he would be laying on top of Rukia while she was wet and soapy and only wearing a towel he would have laughed right to their face but there he was in that exact position. He was about to jump off of her embarrassed when she grabbed his face holding his mouth closed. Ichigo forgot and might have yelled, thankfully Rukia didn't take the situation as embarrassing as he had.

"You all right Ichigo?" his dad asked. He must have heard him fall.

Rukia let go of his mouth and he answered rather unsmooth, "Oh yeah I'm fine except I wanted to have a nice shower in peace and you just barged in!"

Rukia now covered her mouth trying not to laugh, earing a glare from Ichigo.

"Ok then see ya!" his dad answered and closed the door.

"Well that was smooth," she said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up," he said getting off her, the whole front of his t-shirt wet.

"Well I guess I'll—" she started only to be interrupted by Ichigo's lips against hers. She was so shocked she just stood there completely still and then Ichigo's arms wrapped around her and she melted in his embrace taking his hair in her fingers. She groaned softly feeling his tongue running over her lips softly, she opened her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. Finally she pulled away reluctantly looking at him and said with a smile, "I just wanted to take my shower in peace."

"Oh shut up."


End file.
